Sakura Sakura, Smile Down On Me
by Nomannic
Summary: Sakura is the alias of a world-wide, vicious serial killer. Sakura is a PI assigned to the Kira Case. Sakura is a Deathnote Wielder. Warning: violent, sexual, gory. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura, Sakura, Smile down on me**

_Kira/OC/L_

"You can say I'm not alone all you want, _God_, but even in your light, I see nothing. I feel nothing. I am still alone."

I opened one eye, then the other, the grin falling from my face slightly so that I could see. I smirked down at the young female policewoman who shook in front of me. I leaned forward over her, bracing my hands on my knees. I looked her over carefully, critically before my eyes narrowed in on her face.

"I'll need my stuff. The gun, 4,000,000 yen, the passports and the mercenary ID. My payment please." The woman gulped and with a feeble nod handed me a duffel bag with everything I would currently need.

"You weren't supposed to kill him." she suddenly cried, voice rough with fear and hate. Fear always tilled up hate, especially when I was involved. But it still aggravated me. I had done her a favor.

I swung around, coats twirling behind me, and took her up into the air by her collar, my arm muscles straining and flexing at the effort. I stripped her of her keys, wallet, badge, and gun, before I shoved a sakura blossom down her throat slowly, listening to the choking noises she made until she went limp. It takes a long time too choke someone into unconsciousness, not anything like what they show in the movies. I slid it farther down, before I was positive she was dead.

I dragged her body to the abandoned shaft mines we were very close to, in fact, our designated meeting place. I remained impassive, emotionless, empty, as I undressed her and, burning her clothes, then I slipped a grenade inside her stomach, pin still in. It was a short range grenade, but it would effectively destroy the body. I tossed her down a shaft, and lit a match on a nearby pile of wood. I threw all of the evidence down with her, before dropping a burning log on top of the body. Smoke started to rise, along with the smell of burning flesh. I would have about thirty minutes until the flame reached the grenade, and the heat and pressure would set it off. Then the mine shaft would collapse. And no one would ever know.

Without any thoughts or recognition, just my current goal, I climbed on the police-woman's motorcycle after stripping away all the legalities that identified it as a uniformed vehicle, and drove off to Japan.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura, Sakura, Smile down on me**

_Kira/OC/L_

"You can say I'm not alone all you want, God, but even in your light, I see nothing. I feel nothing. I am still alone."

_**Chapter One: Questions**_

I sat in Sakura Park, located somewhere in the middle of Kyoto, Japan. I rubbed a soft cherry blossom petal against my cheek, careful not to tear its tender flesh. Sakura were beautiful, innocent, small flowers that symbolized so much...

Suddenly, loud enough to make me jump, which really doesn't take much, my cell phone gave a sharp beep and started vibrating in tune to what my ringtone would have been. Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain. Don't laugh. I like country, it's uplifting. Depressing songs make me want to cry.

I don't cry.

"Hello Yagami, Soichiro," I said evenly, my voice the same soft whisper-like tone that always stayed impassive, emotionless, never betraying any emotions. The few I let myself feel at least. I know I have emotions, just rarely around other people.

"Make this quick, whoever you are," the NPA's Chief of Police growled out. That attitude will change.

"Why, Mr. Yagami, that's nearly insulting considering I know so much about you. Speaking of which, how is dear Light-kun? Did he pass the exam with the highest score, as usual? Or do I need to speak to my informer about messing up information?"

"Who are you?" He whispered, raw fear in his voice. If you bring in anyone's family into anything, it makes you seem closer than you should, especially if they don't know who you are. It scares them when things get personal and a possible danger becomes too close. It's human nature.

_But why is_ everyone_ afraid of me? __Sometimes they just have too look at me, just walking down the street…_I shrugged the thought off. It wasn't the first time it had plagued me, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"My name is Hikari, Sakura, Chief." I could practically hear him go rigid over the phone line. Using that title told him I meant business, it also made me seem more dangerous. That this wasn't a 'hello, how are you?' type of phone call. He became more careful, even struggling to control his breathing, as he tried to work around this carefully.

"What do you want?" His voice was a calm, even tone, the kind of voice that police used in the upmost emergencies to subdue the criminal. He had no idea what this was doing to my ego, did he? But he was the one playing the victim, asking the same questions, 'who are you', 'what do you want', 'why are you doing this', 'how can you do this', and 'what's wrong with you'.

Everyone seemed to be a victim nowadays.

"A job," I replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This would irk him beyond belief.

"A what?" He asked, startled and confused. He was the definition of bewilderment right now.

"You heard correct. A job, a career. Mr. Yagami, I would prefer you meet me, face to face. How about before dinner tonight, after Light has given his mother his test results? We can meet by your front gate, all right?"

"What the hell-" He started. I closed the cell phone, effectively cutting him off the line, let alone the conversation. I stretched backwards, pulling myself to my full length before I went back to my motorcycle, my saddlebags on the back filled with Sakura blossoms, and slipped on my helmet.

I revved the engine and sped off into the streets.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura, Sakura, Smile down on me**

_Kira/OC/L_

"You can say I'm not alone all you want, God, but even in your light, I see nothing. I feel nothing. I am still alone."

_**Chapter Three: Entertainment**_

I watched critically as the Chief paced. Up. Down. Back. Forth. Though I can't deny the faint amusement I received from watching Mr. Yagami, so flustered. The fact that it was my doing also happened too inflate my ego. Just a bit.

I placed the new voice changer I had purchased in a small electronics store, inside my helmet and clicked it on. I replaced the helmet over my head, and walked up behind Soichiro silently.

"Hello."

He jumped a few inches before his body froze in place, eyes flicking over me and behind me.

"Sakura?" His voice was cold with subdued panic.

"That or not," I replied dryly, clucking my tongue. He swallowed. Good boy.

"What kind of job do you want?" He asked, breath rigid. I bet it was fast, shallow, and low, not that I could hear it through my helmet. But he was cooperating. I might as well be nice.

"Mr. Yagami, I am a liscensed detective, mercenary, police officer, investigative journalist, X-Navy Seal, and several other things. I just want entertainment." I explained.

"No catch?" I smiled, not that he could see it. Smart man.

"I need too get back in contact with L."

"What? You know him?"

"He's been helping me for a while, but he doesn't know I'm in town." That was as much as he needed too know, anyways.

"I can try, but… why contact me?"

I grinned. He _was_ smart.

"This is more fun," I chirped. "Here's my card." I turned, tossing a small pink origami sakura blossom over my shoulder and climbed on my bike.

I rode off into the night, giggling too myself. Life was too much fun, it really was.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura, Sakura, Smile down on me**

_Kira/OC/L_

"You can say I'm not alone all you want, God, but even in your light, I see nothing. I feel nothing. I am still alone."

_**Chapter Four: Special**_

"You're awfully quiet, Hoshigake," I said softly as I lay on my back, in my new apartment. I opened one eye too look over at my shinigami, who was reclined in a chair, watching a spider crawl across the window sill. I winced as he killed it, casually scrawling its name in his deathnote.

"Why don't you kill with your Deathnote, Kaira?" He asked me in return, ignoring my statement.

"Because," I replied, shrugging.

"Because of honor or your lovely brother?" He asked back, voice sharp.

"Both."

I looked over to my alarm clock, and sat up, tying the black silk robe that slipped over my shoulders tighter around me. Hoshigake floated over, peering down at my face. I looked away, shivering at the cold presence of his hands on my hips. I let out a low growl and stalked into my kitchen, slamming the bedroom door behind me no matter how childish it was, and ignored the old man that was sitting at my table. I pulled a prepackaged salad from the convenience store two blocks down the street from the fridge.

"Good morning, Sakura. Do you have tea?" He asked calmly.

"Watari, I though old people drank coffee?" I teased grumpily.

"Dying old people," he corrected. "I am on the other hand, remarkably healthy. Do you have peach?"

"No, but I have fried chicken," I replied sarcastically, not really bothered that I was taking out my temper on him.

"Then I'll have some of that," he said, smiling faintly, leaning back in his chair.

He was silent while I boiled the water. I could sense Hoshigake in the dining room. "L has no updates," Watari began slowly, watching me for my reaction over the breakfast bar. I stopped mid-pouring, calmed my breathing, and brought him his cup.

"All right," I said monotonely.

"Sakura…" He began, not quite sure what too say.

"What, Watari?!" I snapped, unable too restrain myself. This was a sensitive topic for me. "What the hell am I supposed too do?!" I ended in a harsh whisper, looking down into my own peach tea clutched in my hands. The cup was trembling, or I was. I set it down.

"Sakura, L is trying. You know that."

"No, I don't!" I snapped back, restraining tears. "For _ten years_ he's been "trying". Damn it, Watari, he's supposed too be the best!" I slammed my fists down on the table, shoulders hunched, hair hanging over my face. My tea spilt. I cursed, straightening up and went too get a towel from the cupboard. I tightened my robe on the way.

"Sakura, listen too me," he started, a little more sternly than before.

"No. By the Devil's own hounds I will." I cursed softly, cleaning up the tea up off of the floor. "I'm leaving Kyoto at the end of the month. I found more evidence." I told him, voice low, restraining my anger now. I got violent or started crying when I got too angry. I didn't want too do either. "Now get out. My phone is ringing." I picked up the phone, watching as the door shut behind the old man. I put the mugs in the sink, as I hand washed them.

"Moshi Moshi," I said into the phone. "Cherry Blossom residence."

"Sakura?"

"Speaking."

"This is Chief Yagami."

"Ah." I set down the mugs, turning off the tap water. I leaned on the counter, listening. "How can I be of service?" I adjusted the phone so I could hear better. There was no background noise.

"The SPK would like too request your services."

"What's the job?" I asked, unable too mask all of my excitement. I stood up straight, trying too stand still.

"His name is Age Tegami. I'll have Matsuda meet you at the museum with the file."

"All right. What does it pay?" I might as well find out, not that I really needed the money.

"2,000,000 yen. "

"I'll think about it." I usually charged double. "What do you want me too do?"

"Collect evidence for a trial, and bring him into our custody, alive and whole."

"That's a first," I mused, more too myself than him.

"What?" He asked, disgruntled.

"People usually just expect them too be brought in alive, and get upset when I kill them."

"I've dealt with your kind of mercenary before." Ooh, touchy, touchy. I smiled, resisting the urge too giggle. That was practically a compliment.

"Congratulations. Now, if I don't like him, how much if I kill him?"

"Half if you get a picture of his head and bring in everything else so we can close the case. One fifth if you just kill him."

"Nice touch."

"I don't appreciate being scammed. 10 am. The Natural History Museum. Goodbye."

He hung up immediately, and I snapped the phone shut. I smiled wistfully, staring at the little electronic.

"You gonna use the Deathnote?" Hoshigake asked.

I shrugged. "Depends how easy it is. I might use it too influence the matter, though."

Once I was ready (a T-shirt and plain black pajama pants, some makeup and a blonde wig), I grabbed my bag, keys and helmet before heading out into the hall. I locked my door, slipped the keys into my pocket, and went down too the garage for my motorcycle. I rode it too the museum, and bought a tea from a concession stand while I waited.

A flustered looking man soon arrive, with that look that identified him of a cop no matter what he wore, two minutes after ten am. I smirked, and walked over too him.

"Hullo luv," I said as sweetly as I could manage with my best british accent. I let out a curse, though, as I tripped, spilling the peach tea. He helped me up.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Just klutzy," I mumbled, waving off his concern. Way too look professional. "Are you Matsuda?" He nodded, and I snatched the folder he was holding. "So what's your opinion? Should I kill this guy or just hand him over and hope the jury likes my nice clean evidence?" I put the file in my bag, turning my gaze to him.

He looked surprised, and nervous. "I –uh- well, that is…"

"Relax. You won't lose your job over your opinion."

He sighed, looking down, as if ashamed to say it. "Yes. He should die."

"Painfully?"

He swallowed, glanced at me, then back down. I waited, and he answered. "Very."

"So how about I skin him alive with a sharpened butter knife after using his ribs as chopsticks too feed him his own eyeballs?" Matsuda turned green, something cops don't do often. Either he's new, or he pictured that clearly.

"N-No… That's just… vile," he mumbled, swallowing his nausea and straightening. Good cop. He pictured it clearly.

"Of course. I reserve that for specials." I bit back the pain of a memory.

"Are you even legal?" He asked suddenly.

"I have a liscense."

"Too torture?!"

"For needed information, yes." He looked appalled at my matter-of-fact answer.

"Where the hell did you even come up with that?!"

"My father?"

"He made that up?" He looked like he was going too be sick again."

"No. After he pulled out her teeth he _did_ that." His eyes bulged as he matched my calm gaze, and shivered.

"To who?" He choked out. He probably didn't even want too know. Poor guy.

"My first cat." Matsuda closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

I walked away and found a bench in front of a display of a plane that bombed Pearl Harbor. I sat down, pulled out the file, and read over it.

He was suspected of mass serial murder and serial rape. His victoms were boys between the ages of four and twelve. There had been a female witness, but she had been killed _then_ raped. A damned necrophiliac. He had been tried three times under different judges and juries, but somehow got away with only theft of some small things like pocket watches or wallets. He had a _husband_ and two adoptive kids, Utagau and Adoroki. He had damned kids. He worked as a janitor at an elementary school, and all of his past careers had been as a waiter at various resteraunts, but got fired for harassing male employees and customers.

I stood up and walked back too the entrance, slipping the file back in my bag. Matsuda was still there. He looked up as I walked too him.

"Hey, he's a special. Let the chief know. Thank you, Matsuda for your time. I'll video tape my proof and get back too you next week." He went wide eyed, watching me with raw terror as I climbed on my bike and rode back home. I need too get some things.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura, Sakura, Smile down on me**

_Kira/OC/L_

"You can say I'm not alone all you want, God, but even in your light, I see nothing. I feel nothing. I am still alone."

_**Chapter Five: **_

Two days later, I stood outside a bisexual strip club in my overly tight biker clothes that I wore on the job.

I waited patiently, and not five minutes after my arrival, Age walked out in a drunken stupor. A woman and two men were hanging over him, but apparently he was in the mood for a woman.

I briefly recalled what I had written in my Death Note, Hoshigake smiling over my shoulder.

_Age Tegami – Midnight  
He dies after being  
tortured for information  
(Which he gives up)  
by the Sakura Killer. –_

I made sure the video recorder was hooked up, the sound recorder ready and the microphones in position, before I walked out of the warehouse, and approached him, stumbling slightly, feinting a hangover.

"Ello, luv," I mumbled, looking up at him through lazy eyelashes. He gave a twisted grin as he looked me over appreciatively; twice. My luck he was biosexual.

"Eh, you a pretty little bitch, ain't ye?" He chuckled. I silently fumed, but only giggled in response, wrapping my arms around his neck, putting my face close too his. The woman and men he had been with went back into the club realizing he was going too be a bit preoccupied with me. I grinded against his arousel, slowly leadinghim back into the alley. I breathed against his lips tauntingly, but he jumped when the handcuffs clicked behind his back, restraining both his wrists.

"Wha?" He asked, no longer grinning.

"Time too get sober," I hissed, pushing him into the warehouse. I shoved him down. I clicked one end of each handcuff set to the metal bars so his arms were spread. I stepped back as he struggled. "Now, Mr. Tegami, I believe you'll answer my questions, correct?"

"You can't do this! It's illegal and you have it on _tape_!!" He shouted.

"Why? I'm only having a little fun," I said in false innocence. I walked over and shut the large doors, then came back over. He spat at me.

"HELP!! LET ME GO!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" He screamed, writhing against his handcuffs.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear. I made sure of it. Now, we can do this quickly or slowly, but either way, I'm getting what I want." I didn't tell him I'd kill him. He wouldn't give me the information then.

"You'll never get me too talk with stupid empty threats," he growled lowly at me. Apparently he had given up spitting and screaming. Thank goodness. Screaming always gives me headaches.

"That's disappointing. You should have headed my warning. Now, I'm going to tell you name. My name is-"

"Like hell I care! LET ME GO!!" Great. He was screaming again.

"It's rude too interrupt, Age," I scolded softly when he was taking a break from screaming. "Now, my name is Sakura. I'm sure you've heard of me." He stopped breathing, and his face went chalk white.

"Y-You're lying!" He forced out, eyes unfocused and wild.

"Um, nope. No, I'm not." I shook my head. "Next, I'm going too tell you what I'm going too do as I question you. If you cooperate, I'll be nice. I might even take pity and shoot you." Though I doubted it. Nothing could sanctify what he did too those people.

"Liar! Let me go! LET ME GO YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" I sighed. This was going too take a while.

"Pity, Anyways," I said a little more cheerfully, "first I'll castrate you, then I'll break and dislocate each of your fingers and toes, then force a needle between each damaged joint. After that I'll slowly skin you alive, from the feet up, then I'll slit your chest and surgically remove 2 ribs and use those too you your own eyeballs. If you're still alive then, I'll remove your eyelids, lips, ears and nose, then shoot you in each limb, and burn all of the wounds so you don't continue too bleed to death. I'll do all of this with a hunting knife, and attach a few blood feeders too you, just incase the burning doesn't keep all of your blood in. " His eyes bulged. "This is the revenge for those seven little boys you destroyed." He was shaking and crying and screaming now. Good. This is when I like it that they scream. Hoshigake hovered behind me, cackling evilly.

I popped four aspirin anyways, then knelt down between his legs.

"Now, tell me what you know about the Dark Knight incident ten years ago?"

"E-Eighteen ch-ch-children were kidn-napped!" He squealed out. I cut off his pants, and removed them. He screamed and started begging through tears and sobs.

"Filth," I growled. "You disgust me. I all ready knew that. Tell me more."

"Nine were boys, nine were girls!" He shouted immediately. "They were all eight!" I cut off soaked boxers. He had wet himself. I wrinkled my nose, and pulled on a dust mask and gloves. No reason too get blood under my fingernails.

"Ah, I knew that too. Tell me more."

"The government started it as an advanced program for experiments!" My eyes narrowed. I held back from castrating for a moment.

"Liar," I hissed. Then I brought the knife too his ball sack and sliced through. Blood poured out, and I took a blowtorch too the wound. His screams were deafening. Then he fainted. I gave him a shot of adrenaline. He was crying when he came too.

"That's what they told me!" He cried out once he could think.

"Who told you that?" I asked, standing up and moving too the knuckles in his left hand.

"H-He goes by the name Slade! He's the leader of a gang at the Seventh Heaven bar in Tokyo! I don't know anymore! PLEASE!!" He screamed, begging for his life like the scum he was.

I dislocated all of the fingers in both hands and shoved the needles in. I glared down at him, harshly. A monster, they called me. So I must have been looking into a mirror when I stared at this man. Because this was the monster that polluted this planet.

"I loathe dirt like you," I hissed through clenched teeth. The people who called me a monster were blind. This was the real threat. I stood up, stepped back, and focused the camera on his face.

"Did you kill anybody?" I asked coldly. He was still crying.

"Why does it matter?" He moaned.

"Think about the families of those people! It matters too them! It matters too the spirits of those who died!!" I snapped.

"They were worthless trash! They wanted it! It doesn't matter if they died! Their lives would never have been anything on this forsaken planet anyways!!"

"So did you rape and murder Toshiro Nagasaki?" He nodded.

"Yes! Please, just let me _GO_!!"

I repeated the question with the names of each other person registered in the case.

"And was there anyone else?" I added for good measure. Crying and wailing in despair, he shook his head. Good enough. I walked away from the camera and dislocated all of his toes and shoved needles down them. I bit back bile and used my rage too start skinning him.

"Now tell me why." I ordered.

"Because men are trash and I spared them! I gave them a last moment of love before I delivered _mercy_!" He cried out.

Oh God. He thought he'd done them a favor. Sick bastard.

"Then think of this as mercy!" I snapped, losing my temper and stabbing the knife into the artery at his calf. "Bleed too death!" I shouted at him. I stood up, walked over too the camera, and took the tape out of it. I place a Sakura blossom in his mouth and kissed his cheek. "Your love before your mercy!" I spat at him. I left the warehouse, a timed bomb set in with everything, crying as I rode my motorcycle home.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura, Sakura, Smile down on me**

_Kira/OC/L_

"You can say I'm not alone all you want, God, but even in your light, I see nothing. I feel nothing. I am still alone."

_**Chapter Six:**_

I sat in the bottom of a cold shower, shaking and crying as sobs wracked and shuddered through my body. Hoshigake kept his arms around me, humming softly in a poort attempt of comfort.

"Why, Kaira?" Hoshigake murmured. "Why do it by hand? Why not use the Death Note and spare yourself?"

"Because of them…"I murmured through sobs.

"Who?"

"Tsuki and Tatsu… Imouto-chan… Onii-chan…" I let out another sob, unable too choke it back. It felt like I was going too rip in two.

"Oh,Kaira…" He whispered.

I jumped when someone knocked on my door. Taking a deep breath in a poor attempt too calm my frazzled nerves, I took the towel Hoshigake offered. I climbed completely out of the shower, turning the water off, and wrapped the towel around me. Listening too the steady drips of water, I padded too the front door. I made my face empty, blank, and opened it.

Light Yagami blinked in surprise. I gave a startled yelp. He was the last person I had expected. And I could see Ryuk. I fell backwards out of sheer surprise, sprawled on back, lucky my towel covered anything at all. Light was frozen, flushed. He averted his eyes, but was unable too move.

"Can I help you?" I growled out, unable too mask my anger.

"My father—"

"What about the chief? Spit it out!"

"Can I wait for you too get dressed? This is uncomfortable."

"Why-" I sighed, and changed what I was saying. "Why don't you make yourself at home? I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you."

I rushed too my room, careful not too let the towel fall, and quickly pulled on a pair of short, a tanktop, and a sweater too keep warm in. When I walked out, brushing my still sopping wet hair, a still-flushed Light was making tea.

"Mmm…" I murmured at the sweet aroma. "What kind ya makin'?" I murmured, dragging the brush through a tangle a few times too sort it out.

"Ah, well… you only had peach… and, uh, sorry… about…"

"About what? Nothing happened." He blushed darker, and nodded.

"Sure." He murmured, pouring a cup for each of us. I sat down on the couch, still fighting with my hair. Light sat down beside me, setting the cups down on the table, and took the brush from my hands delicately.

"Here, let me help. My sister, Sayu, has the same problems." I glared ahead while he near-tenderly worked on the tangles, telling myself the blush was from anger and embaressment. Hoshigake was floating beside Ryuk. They were talking, laughing.

"So what's this about? What did the Chief send _you_ for?"

"He wanted me too check on your progress on gathering evidence, and let you know an old friend is worried."

"Well, he can that friend too piss off and-"

"Why the hostility?" Light cut in.

"He can't keep his word!" I felt an emotion swell in me, burning my eyes with unshed tears. I narrowed my eyes, convincing myself it was anger. Not pain.

"What makes you say that?"

"H-He lied. He said- Why the hell do you want too know?!" I whipped around, but the brush snagged painfully. I yelped in surprise, grabbing Light's chest, wincing.

"Ouch…" I whined, not at all uncomfortable by the compromising position.

"Are you all right, Sakura?"

"Nu-uh. That hurt. Sorry I yelled."

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It was wrong. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… so, so sorry…" My eyes fogged over and I was a child again. I was in my barn, everything, even the horses were burning. Except for me and _Them_.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Light asked, shaking me from the memory.

"I – I – "I blinked back into reality, and looked up at him. He set the brush down, and wiped away the tears in a particularly intimate gesture.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry. I'm sorry about the hair brush." I grinned, and scooted back till I could stand up.

"Nah. I ain't pretty." I mumbled, subconsciously picking up the now-cold cups of tea.

"I beg too differ." I stumbled, spilling the tea, and breaking a glass. I let out a loud, fluid curse. Light grabbed a towel and broom from the kitchen, and helped me clean up. When we were done, both standing by the trash can, we both turned around fast, and at the same time. I was up against his chest, and he had a hold of my upper arms so I wouldn't fall.

"I have a question."

"Shoot." I murmured, lost in his searching golden eyes. I am not falling for him.

"All right. Do you know who Kira is?"

"In theory. Your Dad wants me too investigate him."

"Are you against Kira?"

"I… no. I'm pro-Kira." He took up my hand, wrote something on it, closed it, kissed it, and left. I barely had time too hand him the edited tape before he was out the door.


End file.
